The present disclosure generally relates to orthopaedic surgery, and more specifically, to an apparatus and procedure for advancing soft tissue into a bony tunnel.
When soft tissue such as tendons or ligaments becomes detached from bone, joints may be rendered non-functional. For example, tendon detachment may cause potential motor deficits and weakness, while ligament detachment may cause instabilities. In order to restore optimal functionality, soft tissue must be reattached to bone. Thus, a variety of different devices and procedures have been developed for reattaching soft tissue to bone.